


Special

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Crushes, Day Off, Developing Relationship, F/M, FE Rarepair Week 2018, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vignette, sort-of dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Vaike doesn't know what to do with himself on a day off. Lissa knows exactly what she wants to do.





	Special

**Author's Note:**

> fe rarepair week 7 - free day

When Chrom announces they're getting a day off from training, he doesn't know what to do with himself. Training is what the Vaike does, how else is he gonna best Chrom someday? Or help protect Ylisse? Or keep busy, because he doesn't like books much and he's not that great at anything else aside from cooking and Stahl's already taking care of that.

Lucky for him, someone's already on the case. Lissa, in casual clothing and carrying a basket, bounces into the garrison.

"Vaike! You're coming into town with me," she announces. He raises an eyebrow.

"I am?"

" _Yes!_ This is our first day off in a while and I want to spend it with someone special!" His first instinct is to ask what about Maribelle, but then he remembers she and Chrom are busy making wedding plans.

"If you need my help getting a wedding present, I aint so good at that kind of thing," he says.

"Already got one." Lissa grabs his arm. "Let's go!" And he's dragged off before he can question her further. For such a small thing she sure is strong. Must be all the energy she never seems to run out of, or maybe she's been secretly training with axes in her spare time. The image makes him smirk, and he shrugs and just lets her pull him along.

The town's filled with bustle and chatter, it looks like everyone's got the day off. It's a nice day for it, too, the sky's clear and the weather's warm, and the sun's almost as bright as Lissa's smile.

_Nah, not even close. Mari's always going on about how Lissa shines and she aint just sweet talking._ By now Lissa's stopped dragging him and is simply holding onto his arm, the occasional cheerful laugh escaping her.

"So tell me again why we're here? I mean, did you have something you wanted to buy, or a place you wanted to eat?"

Lissa turns to him with a wink.

"I told you. I wanted to spend the day with someone special!" She stands on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, and for a momeny Vaike hopes they end up getting the whole _week_ off.


End file.
